The Color Silver
by Giancarla
Summary: This is the beginning before Serena and Darien were even enemies. Each Sailor Scout is romantically involved in this series as they find ways to overcome obstacles to find a true and lasting love. Set in the Silver Millenium.


Okay everyone! Hiya there! Callista back here. Anyway, this is something I had been  
working on for a while now, and I forgot about it until I was cleaning out my file. This  
is the first of ten stories about each of the scouts. I might add an eleventh, if I feel   
inclined that I need it. This is just a little introduction. =) Thanks for reading this!  
  
A million thanks to Alexia-chan, Jade Max, Redrose, Shay, and my friend  
Aquaheartdestiny for checking my works. I owe you guys a bunch! Thanks a million  
for you, yes you, the reader. I hope you stay tuned until the end! =)  
  
Okay, here's some extra 'need-to-know' so you can understand the story   
a bit better. The four General princes are all twenty-two years old with only months   
seperating them in age. Prince Endymion is twenty-one. The Earth Knights are   
generals of the terran army and they range from twenty-three to twenty-eight. The   
inners are all seventeen with the exception of Serenity who is sixteen. The outers   
range from ninteen to twenty-one.  
  
Insert Standard Disclaimer Here. The Earth Knight's identities do belong to me, but   
everyone else doesn't. Just thought I'd put that in. =)  
  
The Color Silver: Prologue  
By: Callista Matthews  
E-mail: Callista_Matthews@sailormoon.com  
Editor: Alexia-chan  
Rated: PG  
Series: 1 of 10  
  
"Endymion! Hurry it up, will you? We need to ride to town now or it'll be   
too dark!" A blond-haired twenty-two year old man hollered up the staircase of the   
Terran Palace. Then the General Prince Andrew Michael started to pace. His silky   
blond hair falling with every step he took.  
  
"Give him a minute Andy, he's been up late and hasn't gotten out of his   
room yet." The second of five General princes, Prince Chadwick James, said from  
the back of the book he had been reading. His shiny ebony hair glinting under the   
lighting in the palace."You know that he's been working very hard for his parents'   
homecoming. He's more that exhausted."  
  
"That's true. Poor guy's been working day and night. Cut him some slack."   
Kenneth Nathaniel, third General prince, chided.   
  
"Although that's the case, it's expected since he's the Crown Prince of   
Earth. With all power comes sacrifices." General Prince Gregory Zach came in   
defense of Prince Andrew.  
  
"All right all of you, stop it with that! I'm right here so there's no need to   
discuss me like I'm not there." Crown Prince Endymion, the twenty-one year old heir   
to the Terran throne, emerged from the staircase with full armor attire.   
  
"Finally! I thought I'd have to drag you by the hair to leave your room!   
Oh, by the way, your father sent a message saying that the lunar delegation is   
arriving this afternoon. You need to get ready as well as we do. We're in charge of   
showing the princesses of the Silver Millenium as well as the princess of the Silver   
Alliance since your parents are going to be busy with Queen Serenity of the Moon."   
Drew told his best friend. Out of all of the guys that he grew up with, he was always   
the closest with Endy. Since he could remember, it's always been 'Endy and Drew'.   
  
"No! I don't want to entertain some stuck up princess with her nose up in  
the air, not even looking where she's going!" Endy whined as the guys, in their battle   
armor, walked through the corridors of the palace hall.  
  
"Actually, I heard Moon Princess Serenity is the, and I'm not exaggerating,  
'perfect' specimen of femeninity. She also supposedly has a heart of gold and it's so   
big it can fit the enitre universe and still have room to spare." Greg argued in a  
matter-of-fact voice that he always used.  
  
"'Perfect' you say? No one is perfect, Greg. But I hear that her court and   
her protectors are also one of the most beautiful princesses in the Silver Alliance.   
Also, the best Maybe we'll get a chance with them." Chad winked.   
  
"Chad, any girl in her right mind wouldn't even come within ten feet of you."   
Ken grinned.  
  
As the princes reached the courtyard where their horses were waiting,  
they were greeted by the Earth Knights. They were the guardians of he palace and   
they usually accompany the princes with their outings.  
  
"Ah, here comes Endy and the guys. I'm suprised he even showed up!"   
Bryce Johansen nudged his second-in-command, Anthony Jeffries.   
  
"Boy, you guys take about as long as girls do and you're fully grown men!   
It usually only takes us about ten minutes maximum, you know." Third-in-command,   
Craig Matthews smirked at the rest of his team mates.   
  
"Hey! No name calling! You know you usually take longer than all of us   
combined when you see yourself in the mirror." Ethan Welsh, the most quiet in the   
group chastied his partners. He always had that defensive stance to him.  
  
"Okay, enough badgering! We have only four hours to ride before the   
lunar delegation arrive and we have to be ready by then!" Ken mounted his horse   
and the guys followed suit. As usual, Endymion was placed in the middle with the rest   
of the men guarding his front, back, and flanks.   
  
"Come on then! Let's ride!" Chad yelled. And off they went.  
  
*`* Meanwhile...In the Lunar Palace*~*  
  
"Serena! Goodness gracious girl! You're sixteen years old and you still   
take an hour to prepare yourself! When will you ever grow up, Meatball Head?"   
(Isn't this familiar?) Princess, High Priestess, and Sailor Soldier of Mars, Arlereina   
Samantha, or just plain, Rei, shouted through the high-walled doors of a bedroom.   
Her temper was flairing again and when this happens, watch out! You'll be fried in a   
couple of seconds.  
  
"I'm coming! Don't breathe fire on my doorway." Serenity retorted. "You   
should be used to this by now."  
  
Princess and Sailor Soldier of Jupiter, Darlita Andrea, turned to Rei and   
said, "Rei, we'll just wait in the teleportation room for you and Rena. Don't let her   
out of your sight. You know how dangerous it is for her after she rejected that creep,   
Diamond. (Kinda early for him to be here, don't you think?)"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Like I'd every forget something as important as that, Lita. I  
might tease her to no ends, but that doesn't mean I don't love her like a sister." Rei   
shot back at Lita.   
  
"Gee, Rei, you didn't need to have that attitude. Lita's just reminding you,  
she didn't mean anything by it." Princess and Salior Soldier of Mercury, Amelia   
Leilani reprimanded.   
  
"Ames is right. You better watch out when we're on Earth, pyro. Your   
horns might pop out of nowhere." Princess Mina Elizabeth, Sailor Soldier of Venus   
and Godess of Love and Beauty, winked at the hot-tempered princess. "Besides   
you'd probably blow an artemis." She said, looking like she knew what she was  
talking about.  
  
"Uh, Mina, that's 'artery". Ames inserted. Looking quite embarassed.  
"Oh, yeah right! I meant to say that!" She looked around, hoping someone  
would buy it.  
  
'It's one of those moments when I just want to do a sweatdrop.' Princess   
Serenity thought as she looked out to her Soldiers.   
  
"Okay, everyone, I'm ready!" Serenity sauntered over to where Mars   
was steaming in annoyance and Venus was laughing over her mistake, still trying to   
sound convincing. When Serenity spoke, all conversations went on a stand still and   
they started to head to the teleportation room.   
  
When they got there, the group was greeted by Queen Serenity and a very   
special group.   
  
"Oh, my goodness! It's the Outers!" Exclaimed Mina.   
  
The Inners rushed toward the Outers who met them halfway. They seldom   
see each other since they are stationed in different parts of the kingdom, but they   
remained close.   
  
"You girls are all grown up! My, how time flies!" Michelle Juliana,   
Princess and Guardian of Neptune greeted the Inners after a long round of hugs and   
kisses. "Any suitors yet?" She smiled mischieviously.   
  
"Michy! You know better than that!" Ames blushed at the comment.  
  
"We heard about what happened Rena. You know we're going to have to   
guard you day and night." Princess Alexandra Augusta of Uranus, Guardian of the   
Skies, told her friend gently. Alex had a deep abiding feeling of loyalty towards   
her monarchs and friends. Serenity might be the princess, but moreover, she's Rena,   
Alex's friend since childhood.  
  
"I know that. Really, I can take care of myself. I have my entire life   
experience to back me up not to mention you guys. I'm a warrior, I can take care of  
myself, trust me." Serenity's body stayed tense, her stance confident. Her eyes,  
however, told a different story. She was attempting to be brave.  
  
Princess Heather Marie, Sailor Soldier of Saturn, enveloped Serenity in a   
hug. "Oh, you poor Rena. You don't deserve to be put through this. I wish I can just   
get rid of this threat to you." Rena laid her head on Heather's shoulder.  
  
The girls started to include themselves in a group hug, one by one. The   
queen included herself in the hug as well. The girls have been like daughters to her   
and she care for them as much as she cared for her own daughter. The girls were like   
close sisters, no matter how far apart they are, they still can call to each other in  
times of need.  
  
"Okay, girls. We better get a move on because the Roayl Family of Earth   
will be waiting for us." Queen Serenity wiped off the tears from her eyes. The   
closeness of the girls was very touching.  
  
The girls separated and they all wiped off the tears from their eyes.  
  
"Alright Mother."  
  
With those words, the court formed a circle and teleported to Earth.  
  
*~* Back at Earth with the men of the Royal Court*~*  
  
"Okay, Bryce! You can stop staring at yourself now! We all know you're   
too much to look at!" Anthony rolled his eyes heavenward. "Why, in heaven's name,   
does it take you so long to get ready?"  
  
"A man's looks are his pride. You gotta take care of it!" Bryce continued   
to style his hair. "Besides, wouldn't you want to look good for the princesses, in   
hopes that you might get a date? Hey mama!" Bryce winked at the mirror, with his   
hands like guns.  
  
The rest of the guys, who were just hanging around the couch in Bryce's   
room, just gagged. It's so like Bryce to act like the Ladies' Man.  
  
"Guys, if we don't get a move on, Endy's parents will have our tushies for   
target practice." Ken looked at his watch. "OH MY GODS!!!!" Ken screamed like a   
girl. "We're LATE!!!"   
  
They were an entirely different wing of the extremely long palace. They   
were done for.  
  
The men sprinted toward the throne room that was a little more than a m  
ile from their starting point, like the hounds of the Negaverse were after them. They   
could miss any other royal function, they could miss any other ball, they were just   
OBLIGATED to attend THIS greeting. The queen will have their insides for garters.  
  
*~* At the Throne Room*~*  
  
"Where are they?! My apologies in behalf of my son, his Generals, and   
the Knights, Serenity. They were SUPPOSE to be here today. I have no clue where   
they are now." Queen Gaia's lips were pursed, she was NOT a happy queen. When   
she get's her hands on them, their butts are hers!  
  
King Damien's eyes were growing wide in frustration at the absent court.   
"My apologies as well. I have no idea as to what could have kept them."  
  
Queen Serenity smiled gently at the two monarchs. "It is quite alright.   
There was no harm done, but do you think we can meet them some other time? We   
need to catch up on old times anyway."  
  
Gaia blinked. "Sure, but what about you, girls?" She addressed the   
princess and her court.  
  
Alex came forward and answered the queen. "Your majesty, since our   
bags are already in our rooms, may we have your permission to use the battle area?"   
She bowed her head in a respectful position.  
  
Gaia smiled. "Of course you may, Princess Alexandra, you all are   
welcome to go anywhere you please. Also, please, none of that 'you majesty'   
mumbo-jumbo. You may callme Aunt Gaia. I'm very well aquainted with your families   
anyway."  
  
"Thank you, Aunt Gaia."  
  
"Please Aunt Gaia, just call us by our nicknames instead of our formal   
ones. We are called by our nicknames by our friends and family." Serenity spoke to   
the queen. "My name is Rena, this is Ames, Rei, Lita, Mina, Alex, Michy, and   
Heather." Serenity introduced everyone down the line, each bowing to the queen.  
  
"And I am Princess Sarah Melissa of Pluto, Sailor Scout of Time. But   
please, call me Sarah." A voice from nowhere announced. Then, a swirl of green   
clouds appeared. Sarah came out of the mists and bowed to the king, queens, and her   
friends.  
  
"It us very nice to meet you, girls. I hope you enjoy your stay at the   
palace." Gaia, Damien, and Queen Serenity exited to the sitting room.  
  
"Okay girls! Off we go to the battle area!" Alex led the team out the door.  
  
*~* Ten minutes later*~*  
  
"Gee...huff...huff...Endy. Huff...why does...huff...your parents insist...on   
having a REALLY long...palace??" Chad wheezed out. When the men entered the   
throne room, twenty minutes from starting from Bryce's room, they were exhausted.  
  
"I...don't know...Maybe it's for...punishing us...when this...sort of thing...  
happens." Endy was gulping as much air as he could into his lungs.  
  
"You know, you should reallt pace yourselves. Otherwise, you won't get   
enough oxygen into your system, therefore, resulting in you not being able to produce   
ATP molecules from cellular respiration." Greg pointed out. Upon receiving blank   
stares, he said, "If you run like crazy, you won't we able to breathe and you'll run out   
of energy."  
  
The whole room sounded with "Ahhs" and "I knew thats". Greg, Ken,   
Anthony, and Ethan were able to get to the throne room with no trouble because of   
their ritual of early-morning jogs.  
  
"Like I said, though, you should join us in jogging in the morning so you'd   
be able to pace yourselves."  
  
The rest of the men glared at them. They were still trying to catch their   
breaths.   
  
They waited for ten minutes to relax, then they talked about what they   
should do to save their hides.  
  
"I think we should go to the king and queen and try pleading. Maybe   
invent a labor camp and we can work it." Ken suggested.  
  
"And I have them cut off our heads? I think not." Drew countered.  
  
"Then what do you suggest? Either way, we'll get the toungue-lashing of   
our lives. It's just a matter of getting killed swiftly, or delaying it. Cowards die a   
thousand deaths, but heroes face death but once." Ethan said.  
  
The guys looked around each other and said, "Delay it."  
  
"So, you homies want to train for awhile? We can hide from the king and  
queen there, too." Bryce started to talk to the palace trainng grounds.  
  
*~* In the Training Grounds*~*  
  
"Wow. This place is great! It's so big, though. It took us so long to find it   
in this maze of a palace." Rei looked around in awe.  
  
"Oh my, I forgot to get the Crystal from Mother. I'll be right back."   
Serenity headed back to the sitting room to find her mother.  
  
"So, do we just stand here, or do we fight?" Alex was received with a   
unanimous voice, "Aye!"  
  
Just as the girls were about to transform and start sparring, they heard a   
bunch of loud masculine laughter.  
  
"I swear, where do you come up with words like 'homies', Bryce? You   
could be mistaken for a Martian!" Chad laughed.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Rei heard him. She was about ready to thomp this   
bozo into the next world for slandering the name of Mars.   
  
When the guys reached the Training Grounds, and saw they had company,   
Anthony presented himself.  
  
"Oh, my humble apologies, dear ladies. My name is Earth Knight Anthony.   
These are my comrades. Please forgive them for being stooges." Anthony bowed and   
Mina, Lita, and Heather said, "Oooh."  
  
"Ah, Anthony, don't be so galant. Sorry about our behavior, though. We're   
here to train, since this the training room. I'd bet we can do better than those   
'Warriors of the Universe' though." Bryce snickered.   
  
The girls were glowering in anger. Apparently, the guys did not notice and   
continued to ridicule the Scouts.   
  
"What do you think of the warrior of Uranus. I'd bet she's a handful! I   
would hate it if I have to babysit her pugnacious self!" Bryce continued. Alex's eyes   
were wide in rage. 'Pugnacious am I? We'll see who will be about the size of a handful   
when I'm done!'  
  
"What about Jupiter? Soldier of Lightning? I'd bet she couldn't even zap a   
fly!" Ken put his two cents in. Lita's fist was cleanched until her knuckles were white.   
'Couldn't zap a fly, huh? We'll see how much "zapping" I could do with this guy!!'  
  
"I can't say the same for Mars, though. I know she can burn trees to   
ashes." Chad said. With that remark, Rei was about ready to forgive him for his   
earlier derogatory phrase. "But I'd bet she's burn herself! I doubt she can control   
her powers!" Chad rolled on the grass, laughing.  
  
There was a fireball that was growing in diameter by the second in Mars'   
hand.   
  
The Generals and the Knights continued to berate the Scouts. All except   
for Greg, Anthony, and Endymion. Thet knew they had more manners than that.   
After a few minutes, the Generals and Knights were tearing up in laughter while   
Mina, Lita, Raye, Alex, Michy, and Sarah were wishing just five minutes with the   
guys...alone.  
  
Suddenly, they all heard a giggle behind them. Endymion turned around to   
face the intruder. What he saw was what he thought as the heaven on earth theory   
proven right. She had the be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her laugh was   
like light bells too.   
  
"Wow, hello. What's your name?" Endy stuttered as he approached the   
girl.   
  
Rena was in awe of Endy as well. "Hello to you too. My name's Rena. I'm   
assuming that you are Prince Endymion?" She said.  
  
"Yes, fair lady. That would be me." Endy brought her hand to his lips and  
kissed it.  
  
"Like I was saying, that Pluto chick is said to be one of the powerful   
Outer Scouts. But they say, the most powerful of all of them is the Moon Princess   
herself, who is rumored to be a Sailor Scout too. She's suppose to be Sailor Moon,   
champion and guardian of the Moon. I'd bet my entire winnings in poker that the girl   
can't even hold a sword up!" Ethan said to everyone.   
  
The girls, who were very angry by the time Rena came into the room, were   
now snickering. 'Prepare to become a pauper Toad Boy!' Sarah thought meanacingly.  
  
"Oh, really? Is that what you think?" Rena was not mad. Actually, she   
was highly amused. This could turn into lots of fun if she player her cards right.  
  
"I'm sure. No princess that I have ever met has been able to carry her own   
bag, more or less a sword." Ethan stood his ground.  
  
"Very well." Rena walked to where the girls were wearing some sadistic  
smiles on their faces.  
  
"Eternal Moon Power!" Rena shouted. The locket where her Crystal was   
kept, opened, sending out pink ribbons of energy. It wrapped around her and some   
formed wings on her back.  
  
A few seconds later, Eternal Sailor Moon stood where the beautiful girl   
once was. The guys gulped. They were in VERY BIG TROUBLE now.  
  
"Hello. I'm Eternal Sailor Moon. Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom,   
commander-in-chief of the Sailor Scouts, both Inners and Outers. I'm the highest   
ranking general of the Moon Kingdom, and Wielder of the Imperium Silver Crystal.   
Queen of the Kingdom of the Sun, and Crown Princess of the Silver Millenium. I am   
also the Queen of the Realm of Magic. If you would like to see my credentials, I'd   
be happy to show them to you." Rena smiled. The girls were smirking with smugness.   
Ah, revenge was sweet!  
  
"Uh...ahem...I thought you said your name was Rena." Ethan choked out.   
He was in the throes of never-ending embarassment. When the queen hears about   
THIS!   
  
"I did not deceive you. Rena is short for Serenity." Sailor Moon smiled.   
  
By now, all the Scouts were snickering and cracking their knuckles in   
anticipation. The guys were now sweating and rightfully so.   
  
"Let me introduce you to the Sailor Scout team. Both Inners and Outers.   
This is Mina Elizabeth, Princess and Guardian of Venus. Scout of Love and Beauty."   
Mina tilted her head to one side and raised an eyebrow at Andrew. Andrew gulped.  
  
"This is is Princess Arlereina Samantha of the planet Mars, protector of  
Fire and War." Rei was pointing a finger with a small, but hot, fireball at Chad. She   
had flames in her eyes.  
  
"To my right is Princess Amelia Leilani, Sailor Scout of Mercury,   
protector of Ice and Wisdom." Ami smiled shyly at Greg, and Greg, in return, smiled   
back just as shyly.  
  
"Next to her is Darlita Andrea. Princess of Jupiter and the vanguard of   
Lightning and bravery." Lita didn't notice Rena introducing her because she was too   
busy emitting off tiny strands of electricity at Ken's feet making him dance around   
relentlessly.   
  
"To my left is Princess Heather Marie of Saturn. Scout of Death and   
Rebirth." Anthony approached Heather, obviously enchanted with her, and kissed   
her hand. Heather blushed, she had never had that done to her outside royal   
protocol.   
  
"Next to Heather is Michelle Julianna, Princess and Scout of Neptune.   
Protector of Water and Music." Craig was trying to approach Michy, but she was   
just flat out ignoring him.  
  
"This is the Sailor Scout of Pluto, Princess Sarah Melissa, Guardian of   
Time and Mystery." Sarah was looking at Ethan with an intent look on her face. Her   
hand was stroking her Garnet Orb up and down gently. (AN: Don't think THAT way!   
It's completely innocent! Think about it! Then again, DON'T think about it!)  
  
"And this is... What? Where did Alex go?" Rena looked around for Alex.   
She found her.  
  
"Pugnacious am I?! Handful and impossible, am I?! Babysit?!?" Alex was  
running after Bryce, who was running to save his butt from an extremely angry Alex.   
He started to run after he saw her draw her Space Sword and aimed it at him.   
  
"I'm sorry!!! What more can you possibly want from me??!" Bryce was   
only escaping Alex by a hair. They continued to run around while the Scouts and the   
other men were laughing at Alex's and Bryce's tiff.  
  
Serenity couldn't stop laughing. "That woman with the sword running after   
your comrade, is Sailor Uranus, Princess Alexandra Augusta, the Sage of the Skies   
and Temperment. Gentlemen, meet the entire Sailor Team."  
  
The girls smiled. Some evily, some shyly, and some just amused. This was  
going to be one heck of a trip!  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well, what do you think? Send me comments! Callista_Matthews@sailormoon.com  
Visit my website: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Highrise/3867  
Thanks a bunch for reading! =)  



End file.
